1. Field of the Invention
The power tool is especially adapted for torquing a threaded connector mounted on an elongated device, which can be confined, for example, in a cylindrical casing having a narrow window through which the tool can be mounted onto the threaded connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power wrenches for threaded connectors, such as bolts and nuts, are described in several U.S. patents assigned to the assignee of the present invention, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,706,224, 3,955,447, 4,027,560 and 4,132,136. The assignee's patented tools are mostly characterized in that each includes an integral cylindrical socket which is especially adapted for threaded connectors arranged in a circular pattern on flanges. These tools do not lend themselves for use on a threaded connector mounted on a long tubular device housed within a casing or housing because access to such threaded connector within the casing is frequently limited to a narrow window. When such a threaded connector remains in position for a long time, only a very high-torque wrench can initiate the rotation thereof.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a high-torque split wrench which is especially adapted to be mounted on a threaded connector disposed on an elongated device. The novel split wrench lends itself particularly for such elongated devices that may be contained within limited-access enclosures.